What Happened?
by blakebellamyy
Summary: Clarke goes to a party and has no idea who she kissed or who she danced with or who she almost went home with. Will she figure it out and will she like what she learns?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of The 100 Characters**

* * *

"Why does she have to be a bitch all the time Raven? I just want to get along with her, I mean she is my mom after all!"

Clarke Griffin got into another fight with her mother Abby Griffin. Abby works a lot which means she is almost never home and when she is home all she does is tell Clarke she's not doing a good job with school, or she doesn't have enough friends, or she needs to clean up more around the house when the house is already clean. All in all, they don't have the best relationship.

"I don't know Clarke, but maybe she just had a bad day?" Questioned Raven who is one of Clarke's best friends.

"So everyday is a bad day then." Clarke sighs and drinks more of the hard liquor mixed with lemonade that's in her water bottle. She has three more in the back seat and is planning to forget all about her mom tonight.

* * *

They arrive to the party and Clarke has already finished two of her water bottles on the ride over and is definitely feeling the effect. Her and Raven walk down to the basement and Clarke is hit by what feels like a heat wave.

"There are so many people here!" Raven shouts over the loud music.

"This is a gooooood party" Clarke slurs. She drinks more of the bottle and is about halfway done when Raven takes it away.

"That's enough Clarke"

"I'm fiiiiine" Clarke tries to say, but it comes out as more of a whine.

Raven and Clarke get separated by the people dancing so Clarke decides to dance by herself. She sees Finn who goes to her school and waves to him. He starts making his way over to her and they hug which turns into dancing. They dance for a few songs, but Clarke gets bored and leaves him. She finds another open area where she starts dancing by herself again. She sees someone looking at her, but doesn't recognize them. They keep staring at her dancing and she is starting to get uncomfortable. She tries to get distracted by looking somewhere else, but when she looks back at this person, he's still staring at her. He starts to get closer to her and is still staring at her. She has had so much to drink that she blacks out for a few seconds and doesn't remember starting to kiss him or touching him or how it happened, but next thing she knows she feels the kiss and within a second she is pulled away from the kiss and continues to dance. She sees that Raven was the one who pulled her away from the kiss.

"Clarke what are you doing?" Raven asks with a shocked expression on her face.

"I'm having fun!" Clarke replies.

Raven rolls her eyes and takes Clarke upstairs to the kitchen to give her some water. Raven gets distracted by Wick who is trying to flirt with her. Clarke laughs at his attempts and goes back downstairs. She drinks out of her fourth bottle since Raven took her third away, but drops it and it spills everywhere.

"Oops." Clarke doesn't really care since it's not her house. She keeps dancing when she suddenly feels hands on her waist. If it were any other night she would've slapped whoever this was so fast, but since it wasn't "sober Clarke" she didn't care. The mystery man and Clarke danced for what felt like forever to Clarke when she hears a deep voice say,

"Do you wanna get out of here?"

"Sure" Clarke responds without a second thought. She still hasn't looked at this guys face, but she doesn't really care and follows him up the stairs anyway. They are almost to the front door when she bumps into Raven.

"Where are you going Clarke?"

"With him" Clarke responds like it's the most natural thing she's ever done. Raven looks at the guy while Clarke attempts to keep her eyes open and on Raven, but she doesn't do a very good job. Raven looks back at Clarke and says, "Like hell you are." Raven grabs Clarke hand and pulls her away from the guy and through the back door.

* * *

Raven didn't drink anything since she was driving so she drove Clarke back to her house and helped her into bed. Raven left and Clarke attempts to fall asleep, but her head is spinning. She tries to steady her mind by holding onto the wall next to her, but it doesn't work. She rolls onto the floor and finds the garbage. She throws up a few times.

 _I am never drinking alcohol again_

She gets back into bed and falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of The 100 characters**

* * *

Clarke wakes up the next morning with a pounding headache. She takes a long hot shower and changes into sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She makes herself some eggs and toast and forces herself to eat it and drink a lot of water since she threw everything up the night before.

She keeps thinking about the night before, but can't remember certain parts. She tries to call Raven, but Raven doesn't answer which makes her mad since Raven is going to be the one to tell her everything that happened. Throughout the rest of the day her mind wanders back to the night she can't remember.

She knows she drank a lot. _Too much_.

She knows she danced with Finn. _Boring_.

She knows she kissed someone, but doesn't know who or how it happened. _Oops_.

She knows she almost left with someone when she didn't even see their face. _Big mistake_.

She ends up sleeping most of the day and doing the homework that's due the next day and still doesn't hear back from Raven. Clarke thinks about it as she's attempting to fall asleep.

 _Maybe she's mad at me for how I acted. I'd be mad at me. I am mad at me._

And with that thought left running through her head she falls asleep.

* * *

The next day at school she can't stop looking at every person's face as an attempt to remember anything from Saturday night. She sees Raven at her locker and goes up to her immediately saying,

"I'm so sorry about this weekend"

Raven laughs right in her face and says, "We all have those weekends. I was mad, but I'm good now. Do you remember a lot of it?"

"No, not really. I'm not sure I want to know."

Raven laughs again and says, "I can tell you if you want. I know most of what happened."

Clarke thinks for a second before saying, "I don't want to know yet. Maybe I'll be able to figure it out or maybe it's just better that I don't know."

"Whatever you want"

The bell rings and the two say goodbye going to their classes.

* * *

Clarke arrives at her first class of the day which is Modern History. She hates this class. They have group projects every month and that's it. It is so pointless to everyone. This month she gets paired up with Octavia Blake. They haven't really talked before so this could be interesting.

Octavia walks up to Clarke and says,

"Do you want to just get this over with and finish it as soon as possible?"

"Yeah definitely" says Clarke.

"Okay so let's work on it after school today. At my place?" asks Octavia.

"Perfect! We can meet in the cafeteria after the last bell rings and we can leave together."

Octavia says, "Sounds good" and the bell rings to end class.

* * *

The day goes on without anything out of the ordinary happening. The last bell rings so Clarke walks to the cafeteria to meet Octavia. She walks in and Octavia is already waiting so she gets up from where she was sitting and they leave without a word said. They walk to Octavia's talking about anything and everything. Clarke learns that Octavia's brother is Bellamy Blake who everyone at their school knows and she learned how to box from her "super hot, sexy, sweaty teacher Lincoln" who also goes to their high school. Clarke could not stop laughing after that. Clarke tells Octavia about her mom being a doctor who's not around a lot and when she is around she's not the best mom and that her dad died when she was younger and that she has no siblings.

"Who knew walks home from school could get so deep?" Octavia says with a small laugh.

"I know right? I've told you more in just one walk then I've told some of my closest friends." Clarke says with a small smile.

They walk the rest of the way in relative silence. They get to Octavia's a few minutes later and instantly work on the project in which they get a lot done. They decide to finish working at around 4:00. Clarke goes home and finishes the rest of her homework. She falls asleep at around 10:00 still thinking about the night she can't remember.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any of The 100 characters**

* * *

The rest of the week flies by and it's Friday when Clarke and Octavia finished their project. They were becoming fast friends so Clarke introduced her to Raven and they also became friends quickly. Octavia invites Raven and Clarke to a party at her house this weekend and they agree to go.

Raven and Clarke get ready at Clarke's house.

Raven says, "You better not be drinking a lot this weekend."

Clarke laughs and says, "Trust me. I won't."

"Good," Raven starts laughing too.

They finish getting ready at the perfect time because Raven says,

"Wick's here."

"Oh really? You guys have gotten close recently" Clarke says while wiggling her eyebrows and laughing.

Raven hits her lightly and says, "Do you want a ride or not?"

Clarke stops laughing and says,"okay let's go."

"That's what I thought" responds Raven with a smug smile on her face.

On the way to the Blakes Clarke stayed silent while Raven and Wick talked as if Clarke wasn't there. They flirted with each other the whole time so when they get to the house Clarke gets out of the car as fast as possible because she felt like a third wheel and couldn't handle it anymore. Raven gives her a funny look, but Clarke shakes her head. They walk into the house together and Clarke searches for Octavia so she can say hi, but also so she can get her alcohol. When they find her she is already very drunk and has a whole bottle of something in her hand.

"Clarkeeee" shouts Octavia.

"Hi Octavia" Clarke laughs and Octavia gives her pouting face.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing with you."

"Oh okay that makes sense. Let's go get your alcohol." Octavia says and leads her upstairs to what Clarke assumes is her bedroom.

They get Clarke's drinks and head back downstairs. They go to where the music is the loudest and start dancing. A big guy with tattoos comes over and starts dancing with Octavia. Octavia mouths to Clarke, "Lincoln"

Clarke gives her a thumbs up and leaves them to dance. Clarke sees Raven, but no Wick so she goes up to her and they start dancing. All of a sudden she stops dancing and is looking at someone behind Clarke. Clarke thinks it's going to be Wick dancing with another girl, but when Clarke turns around and doesn't see Wick. She turns back around and gives Raven a weird look, but Raven shakes her head. Clarke turns around one last time, but there's someone blocking her view.

 _Finn_.

He starts dancing with her and Clarke doesn't really care so she goes along with it. He's really not the best dancer and she's kind of disappointed with that. After a few songs she tells Finn she needs some fresh air and leaves him before he offers to go with her.

She's facing the street trying to cool down when she hears,

"So. Who's the better dancer? Me or Spacewalker in there?"

Clarke immediately knows that voice belongs to the person she almost left with the last weekend. Clarke turns around and is shocked at the face she sees.

 _Bellamy Blake_


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of The 100 Characters**

* * *

The first thing Clarke thinks when she is facing Bellamy is:

 _Octavia is going to kill me_

The next thing Clarke thinks is:

 _How did I almost leave with Bellamy Blake and not know it or remember it_

She is about to respond to his question when Raven walks out with Wick. Clarke looks at Raven and when she looks back at where Bellamy was standing there's no one there. Clarke looks back at Raven with a questioning look and all Raven does is nod at her confirming that Clarke is right in that Bellamy was the one she was with at the last party. They leave the party and Raven is staying the night at Clarke's so Wick drops them both off and leaves.

Clarke mind is reeling with this new information when she suddenly remembers the kiss.

She blurts out to Raven "Did I kiss Bellamy Blake?"

Raven thinks for a second before saying, "He wasn't the guy I pulled you away from, but you could have when I wasn't there."

"I'm pretty sure I didn't. Who was the guy I kissed that you saw?"

"You sure you want to know?" Raven asked.

Clarke nods slowly kind of wanting to say no at the same time.

"John Murphy."

"NO. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ewwwww. How could I do that? I thought it was someone I had never seen before. I didn't recognize him!"

"He got a haircut recently so it's not that long anymore. To be honest it doesn't look that bad." Raven says thinking about his hair.

Clarke throws a pillow at her and says, "Stop thinking about him! Ew!"

"He's not that bad"

"I need to go brush my teeth about 25 times right now." Clarke gets to up to go to the bathroom.

"You're ridiculous" Ravens says while laughing.

"Says you who didn't kiss him!"

"You're right." And that was the end of the conversation. When Clarke comes back into her room Raven is already asleep so Clarke gets into bed and falls asleep thinking about how she almost went home with Bellamy Blake.

 _Is that really a bad thing?_

* * *

She wakes up the next morning, this time without the headache, but instead with a text from a number not saved in her phone. It says 'hey this is Finn.'

Clarke doesn't remember giving him her number, but she shrugs it off and texts him back starting a nice conversation with each other over text. They make plans for a date after school the next day at the cafe downtown called The Lighthouse. When that's decided Clarke wakes Raven up since Raven has work. Raven leaves so Clarke makes herself breakfast and does homework for the majority of the day taking breaks to text with Finn. She watches a movie when she finishes her homework and falls asleep at around 11:00 with the movie still playing.

* * *

 **No hate to Murphy in this...I really do love him!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of The 100 characters**

* * *

Clarke wakes up and gets ready for school the next morning. She walks to school and gets there a lot earlier than she intended to. She sees Bellamy so she takes out her phone in an attempt to just walk by him while looking busy and maybe he won't notice her. It doesn't work. He stops her by almost running into her and puts his hands on her shoulders for a second to literally stop her from moving.

He doesn't apologize or say hello just, "So you and Spacewalker a thing now?"

Clarke rolls her eyes and says, "Why does it matter to you and his name is Finn."

"I know his name."

"Then use it."

Bellamy laughs and says, "Wow someone's in bad mood today. Or do you act like a princess everyday except Saturday nights?"

"Maybe it's just because some creep is talking to me."

"Wow. I'm hurt" he deadpans. "You never answered my question the other night by the way."

"What question?" Clarke asks even though she knows exactly what he's talking about.

Bellamy steps closer to her so Clarke steps back, but her back hits the lockers.

"Who's the better dancer?" He asks just like he asked on Saturday.

Clarke is about to tell him to leave her alone when she hears her name being called and doesn't have to say anything.

 _Thank God,_ she thinks to herself

It's Finn so she lightly shoves Bellamy off and quickly walks to Finn.

Finn asks her, "What was that about? Are you okay?"

Clarke sighs and says, "I'm fine Finn we were just talking about his sister."

She can feel Bellamy watching her the whole time she's talking to Finn so she starts walking away knowing Finn will follow her. She gets out of sight and earshot of Bellamy and relaxes. Her Finn talk for awhile and go their separate ways when the bell rings.

* * *

Clarke gets to history where her and Octavia are supposed to work on their projects, but since they finished already they just talk about the weekend.

"How did your night with Lincoln go?" Clarke asks.

"It was amazing! He's just the best…" Octavia goes on for the whole class period about Lincoln which Clarke is grateful for because she did not want the conversation to turn to her and end up slipping and saying something about Bellamy. The period ends so Clarke goes to her next class, Math, which she has with Finn and it's incredibly boring. Her last class of the day is Psychology. She sits in her normal seat which is in the row all the way on the left side of the row. Someone sits down next to her so she looks up expecting it to be Harper who always sits next to her in this class, but she jumps when she sees who it is. Bellamy.

"Umm, you're in this class?" Clarke asks honestly confused because she had never seen him before in it.

"Just transferred in. Isn't that great?" Bellamy says with his stupid smirk.

"Yeah. Great" Clarke says sarcastically and then says, "Someone else sits in that seat you know. Someone I actually like."

"Really? Oh well. There are other open seats."

Clarke lets out a frustrated sigh and rolls her eyes. She's anxious for the rest of the class period thinking about why Bellamy feels the need to mess with her like this when they just met. The bell rings and Clarke runs out of the class as fast as possible.

* * *

She meets Finn in the cafeteria so he can drive them to The Lighthouse for their date. They are walking to his car when she sees Octavia so she starts walking with them.

"Hey guys," says Octavia.

"Hey O. What's up?" Clarke responds.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go the football game with me on Saturday. I mean you don't have to, but I figured since I was going and Finn plays then it could be-"

Clarke cuts her off, "Octavia. I'm already going." Clarke starts laughing and she hears Finn chuckle next to her.

Octavia lets out a breath she was holding. "Okay great because I really thought you were going to shut me down and I was going to be embarrassed, but I'm embarrassed anyway so I'll stop talking."

They all start laughing.

They for a little while longer through the main entrance to the parking lot when they hear someone call Octavia's name. They look over and see Bellamy waving to her.

"Gotta go guys. I'll see you later!"

"Bye," Finn calls out.

Clarke makes eye contact with Bellamy and doesn't break it until Finn nudges her to let her know they reached his car. They both get in and when Clarke looks back at the Blakes, Bellamy is still staring at her so she quickly looks away and doesn't look back.

 _What is his problem?_

Finn drives away in the direction of The Lighthouse.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of The 100 Characters**

* * *

Finn and Clarke arrive to The Lighthouse after a somewhat silent drive. Clarke can't stop thinking about why Bellamy was staring at her the way he was. She's so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't realize Finn already got out of the car. Clarke scrambles to unbuckle her seatbelt and get out of the car quickly so Finn doesn't think she's not into this date. She gets out of the car and walks towards Finn at the front of the car so they can walk in together. He holds the door for her on the way in and asks the hostess for a table for two. They get seated in a booth with Clarke facing the door and Finn on the opposite side.

"Have you ever been here before?" Finn asks Clarke once they get settled in.

"Yeah, my mom and I used to come here a lot when I was younger. I haven't been here for a while though," Clarke replies not wanting to tell him that it's because her dad died and remembering the good memories the three of them had here are too hard for her mom. "How about you?"

"No not really. My family tried it here once, but none of them really liked it. I don't know why, I mean I loved it," Finn says with a laugh. Clarke isn't sure if he's being honest with her or if he's just trying to get her to like him by agreeing with her.

They both stop talking and start looking at the menu. The waitress comes over with two waters for them and takes their orders.

Finn lets Clarke order first so she says, "I'm going to have a hamburger with lettuce and tomatoes with a side of fries please."

Finn follows her with, "I'll have a grilled chicken sandwich with lettuce and tomatoes with a side of potato chips."

The waitress takes the menus and leaves to put their orders in.

While waiting for their food, they make small talk about school, Finn's family, and other stuff without getting too deep. There's a lull in the conversation so when the door to the restaurant opens it catches Clarke's attention. She looks at the person walking in and it's Bellamy Blake.

 _What the hell is he doing here? Is he following me or something?_

She watches him for a little while and she realizes that he's clocking into work. He works at The Lighthouse as a waiter. Clarke thought he worked at the garage fixing cars. At least that's what Octavia told her. Clarke is thinking about Bellamy so deeply that she doesn't realize Finn asked her a question.

"Clarke?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about….something. What did you say?" Clarke turns her full attention to Finn.

Finn looks a little annoyed, but says, "I asked what you were doing this weekend."

"Oh, um. I'm not sure yet maybe hanging out with Octavia. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought maybe-" Finn all of a sudden stops talking and looks angry now. Clarke turns around to where Finn is looking and sees Bellamy holding two plates of food. A burger and a sandwich.

 _You have got to be kidding me._

"Well look who it is. The princess and her prince" Bellamy says as he puts the food in front of them and Finn rolls his eyes. "I'll be your waiter now since your waitress, Harper, finished her shift. Enjoy your meal. Oh and princess," Clarke looks up from her plate, "I'll see you at my house later," he says with a wink and Clarke cannot believe he just did that. She lets out a small laugh because it's ridiculous. She's going to his house for Octavia not Bellamy. She looks over at Finn and he looks pissed now.

"Why are you going to his house?" he says in a very angry tone.

"I'm friends with his sister, Octavia. Even if I wasn't friends with her why does it matter if I go over there or not and why do you have to know about it? You and I aren't dating" she responds now a little annoyed herself.

Finn seems a little taken aback by her comment, but recovers and says, "I just don't trust him or like him and I don't like that you're around him a lot. Why can't you go to your house with Octavia instead of _his_ "

"I don't see a problem with me going to _their_ house when I'm hanging out with Octavia not him. I don't see why it's such an issue that I'm around him at all. And also he's not a bad guy. He just likes to joke around."

"Well he obviously likes you and is doing anything he can to make sure we aren't together."

Clarke laughs. She laughs so hard that the other customers in the restaurant start looking at her. Once she calms down she says, "You actually think Bellamy likes me and he is purposely trying to sabotage something that may or may not happen? I imagine he has better things to do with his life and if you are going to be this paranoid and controlling then I'm done. I'm leaving right now and once you realize that I am my own person and can decide who I hang out with and where I go without telling then you can call me and maybe I'll answer. Goodbye Finn" Clarke gets up and leaves the restaurant, leaving Finn to pay for her uneaten food and face the ridicule of Bellamy when she's gone.

* * *

She's walking home, since Finn drove her she doesn't have any other mode of transportation, thinking about her conversation with Finn. It doesn't make a lot of sense to Clarke why Finn reacted the way he did. Bellamy made a stupid comment hoping to get the reaction that Finn gave him. He likes messing with people. If you just don't react then everything will be fine and he'll stop, but she can't stop thinking about the possibility of Bellamy liking her.

 _There's no way Bellamy likes me right? I mean he just jokes around a lot. We danced once when I was drunk and almost went home with him, but it didn't mean anything right? No he definitely doesn't like me. Do I want him to like me?_

Her thoughts are interrupted by her phone buzzing. It's a text from Finn.

 **F: I'm sorry:\**

She opens it, but doesn't respond so he sent another one.

 **F: I'm really sorry Clarke. I didn't mean what I said. Please forgive me**

Clarke isn't sure why she cares so much about what he said. She doesn't need to defend Bellamy especially to Finn since it seems like Finn will never like him and she's not sure if she even likes him. She could've just brushed it off and not said anything, but maybe it's not about Bellamy at all. Maybe this about Finn and how she doesn't like him. She's known him for only a couple of days and she already gets bad vibes. If there's anything she's learned from her mother, which isn't much, it's to trust your gut and right now her gut is telling her Finn is not good for her.


End file.
